First of All
by lafilleagauche
Summary: Adulthood can be difficult. Becoming an adult, even more. An story about best friends discovering love, jealousy, overprotective mothers and the importance of flossing.


**A/N: All things related to Twilight belong to S. Meyer. This plot is mine, though. **

This is a dialogue experiment I did for my writing class. I wrote it with Edward and Bella in my mind, so when it was finished, I decided I would put Twilight names on it, translate to English and post it here as well. I really enjoying writing this and got attached to my characters so much, that I might even write other 'firsts'. I don't even know if anyone is going to read this, but I think the pleasure of writing is worth it.

* * *

- Edward, brother, I know women can be terrifying sometimes, but you can't let them mess with your head like that! – Emmett said, feigning annoyance.

- Bella isn't messing with my head! I just want to talk to her! I don't even know why she won't go watch The Doom of The Earth with me.

- 'Cause you're playing with other chicks, dude! You don't do that!

- I'm not playing with any chicks. That's gibberish. We live in the city. We don't have _Gallus gallus domesticus_ here.

- That's what? We don't have what? – Emmett really thought Edward was a nice little dude, but sometimes he just couldn't understand what the hell he was talking about. – Whatever. So you're saying that you're not hanging out with the boobies girl? Cause, you know, Bella was all cozy with Jasper earlier…

- Bella was what? – The shocked expression on Edward's face made Emmett feel guilty. He knew his sister had a tendency to exaggerate things, but he didn't like seeing her crying like that for a boy. Even if the boy didn't do anything wrong. It was his duty as the older brother to mess with Edward's head a little bit.

- I'm going home, Emmett. Tell Bella I'm sorry. – Said Edward with a sad frown on his face. Yep, the little dude has got it bad, thought Emmett. 

- Bella, you shouldn't be hanging out with him… He's way older… - Edward said worried. His not-so-chubby-anymore hands nervously running through his copper hair.

- Shut up, Edward! You just don't want me with Jasper cuz you can't stand the idea that I am moving on. – Bella said, raising her voice. How could he? She was so mad. So he could flaunt his relationship with the perfect blond cheerleader and she couldn't even talk to a guy?

- What? Moving on from what? – He asked, genuinely confused. Emmett was right, he thought. Women are so terrifying.

- You and Tanya? Do you think I don't know that you guys went to the movies last week? – Tears started pooling on her beautiful brown eyes. Edward was already feeling nauseous. He hated that Bella was mad at him and he couldn't even understand why.

- But that was because her mother asked! Don't be absurd. You know Alysa is in the gardening club with mom and they thought it would be a good idea that I made friends with Tanya! - Bella shuddered as she-who-must-not-be-named's name left his mouth.

- Sure. Maybe Jasper's mom asked me to _french kiss_ him the way you did to Tanya… - Now Bella was really mad. Yesterday at school, she heard Tanya bragging about the _woooonderful _kiss Edward gave her on the movies Thursday. The worst was that Edward said to her that they would be only studying geometry! What a liar!

_- I did whaaat? _Bella, of course I didn't! You should know that French kissing is gross and you could get papillomavirus**. **_You're not doing this with Jasper, are you?_

- What if I am?

- That's why you're going out with older guys in motorcycles? You know I don't want to tell you dad, but if I have to…

- DON'T YOU DARE TELL MY FATHER!. – Bella started running home. Edward stood there, paralyzed, while Esme watched from the front port with a smile on her lips. Maybe Edward tutoring Tanya wasn't such a good idea after all… 

- Here, sweetheart. Would you like some hot chocolate? I put cinnamon in it the way you like! – Said Esme, while handing a steaming cup to her depressed son.

- Thanks, mom. – Edward grabbed the cup while sitting up from the couch he was laying into.

- Why the scowl on your face? – Esme asked while trying to hide the smile on hers.

- Just reflecting… - He said with a pensive expression

- Reflecting about what? – Said she with laugh in her voice.

- About how women don't make any sense at all! Bella should know better than go kissing motorcycle boys around town, right? How does she know he brushes his teeth regularly? – Edward was so perturbed that he raised his voice in the end, a fault he never committed around his mother.

- I doubt Bella is around town kissing boys, even less boys with motorcycles. You know she can't even go around one after she broke her arm while driving Jake's!

- But she's kissing Jasper, and he has a motorcycle! And doesn't brush his tongue!

- Why don't we stop discussing Jasper's dental hygiene and talk about why are you so upset?

- Bella is mad at me and I don't know why! I was just letting her know that I'm concerned about her proximity with that James Dean and she began attacking me! She told me I kissed Tanya and I didn't! I'm sure Tanya doesn't floss, by the way…

- Ok, honeybee! – Esme was getting worried about her son's obsession with a clean mouth. – Maybe she is annoyed because you asked Tanya out and not her?

- But why should I ask her out if we are together all the time anyway? And you made me hang out with Tanya! I didn't even want it!

- Tanya is failing her geometry class and Alysa though that if you became her friend… I'm sorry if I abused your good influence around girls, dear. – And what a good influence he is! Her sweet little Edward was the face in the picture all middle-school girls around town kept under their pillows.

- That's fine, mom. I don't think I can help her, though… She's really weird. We were there on the kitchen table and I was trying to get her to understand the concept of congruent figures and she was just there, staring at me and grabbing my hand! – He said with an appalled expression on his face. – After the chapter was finished, very badly may I say, she dragged me to the movies to watch something stupid that didn't even have zombies on it! Bella would have made so much fun of it… You know how she hates chick flicks!

- And I bet Bella grasps the concept of errr… what was it? Ah, congruent figures! – Esme was openly smiling now.

- Of course she does! Bella is the smartest girl in the world. And you should see… She's way better than me in Biology lab. Because you know how all that chemicals make my asthma worse.

- Yes, I know, dear. – Esme sat there, smiling at her adorable son who was turning into an incredible man right before her eyes. I wish him and Bella could be kids forever, she thought, remembering how they could sit together for hours trying to figure out a giant puzzle with frowns on their small faces. – But why don't you go to Bella's and explain to her that you didn't even like your time with Tanya? Tell her that your cruel mom put you through it but you were wishing you were with her the whole time!

- You're not cruel, mom! And should I tell her that I wished I was with her? – The frown on his face that had gone away while he talked about Bella was returning now. – Won't I look like a … pussy? – He whispered the bad word, afraid he would offend his mother.

- No, sweetheart. Sometimes, girls like to know how their… friends, feel about them. Tell her that and be open about your feelings concerning Jasper. You may not have realized yet, but I'm a girl and I know what I'm talking about! – She said with another smile.

- 'Kay… Bella deserves my honesty. It's just that she's smarter than me and sometimes I don't fully comprehend her train of thought. But she must be right… 

- So, how's the crisis on your end, dear friend? – Renee said good humouredly through the phone.

- Crisis averted, I would say. Edward is already on his way! – The friends laughed at their sweet teenagers.

- I thought so. His piece of carrot cake is waiting for him! I spared one for you and one for Carlisle too!

- But the recipe you won't give me, right?

- No. That's a Swan secret!

- All right, all right. So, how is Bella?

- Ah... You know. Falling apart. I couldn't very well decipher the mumbles between the sobs, but for what I understood, Edward is marrying a perfect cheerleader with huuuuge boobs while she doesn't even need a bra yet. And there was also something about her not being able to talk to any guys because Edward is a control freak.

- Ohh poor thing! – Esme said after a fit of laughter. – You should have seen his face when Bella left. He just stood there, shocked. Afterwards, he threw himself at the couch and laid there, reflecting, he said.

- Oh… So he was rethinking his relationship with the E-cups cheerleader? – Renee absolutely loved Edward. She and Esme were friends since college, where they studied Architecture together. Renee got pregnant of Emmett in her first year and decided to become a stay at home mother, while Esme went ahead and became a known interior designer. That didn't affect their friendship, though. Since then, they got married, one being the other bridesmaid and had Edward and Bella almost at the same time. So it was understandable that Renee adored Edward as if he was her own son. And she was sure he would end up as her son-in-law anyway…

- Yes, because you know, Bella's torrid affair with Jasper really made him rethink his promiscuous life! Edward was so worried, poor thing. He thinks Bella is kissing Jasper, who doesn't even brush his tongue! – Esme again went into a fit of laughter. Watching the teenage drama was very entertaining, but if she was honest with herself, she couldn't wait to them to get together. She and Renee were already planning the wedding. It would be in shades of blue, to go with Bella's skin tone.

- Jasper doesn't brush his tongue? I shall forbid Emmet to see this boy again! – They outright laughed now. - Jasper was here earlier to give Emmie some car part for Rose. Bella was sitting all sad on the porch reading _Wuthering Heights__,_ so you know she was really upset. Jasper saw and went talk to her. Emmett told that to Edward when he was here earlier. Now he's feeling all guilty because Bella won't stop crying and he thinks he made things worse.

- It was definitely a bad idea asking Edward to tutor Tanya. Can you believe she dragged him to watch a romantic comedy? He was outraged! And Bella… I dind't know she had it in her!

- Oh… She wasn't impolite when she went over there, was she?

- No, no. Bella is a sweetheart. She is just really upset because she thinks Edward kissed Tanya…

- And your son getting better looking every day really isn't helping! Do you know that some girls from the cheerleading squad have his schedule so they can follow him around? Charlie was called at school yesterday because there was a group of girls disrupting the chess marathon!

- No way! I can't wait for Carlisle to get home so I can tell him that! 

- I know you are upset, but I want you to know that I'm really sorry. – said Edward with a puppy dog face.

- Sorry for what? It's not my business who you _french kiss_… - Bella said with venom in her voice.

- I didn't French kiss anyone! And if I had done it, it wouldn't have been with someone who doesn't floss! - Edward had a really serious expression, the one he used to play chess or at a class debate, so Bella knew he was honest.

- I floss! – She said instinctually.

- Of course you do, but Tanya doesn't! – He said, while wondering why Bella was blushing. - And even if she did floss, I wouldn't hang out with her anyway. I just went to the movies because she dragged me there. And the whole time I just kept imagining what funny things you would have said about the movie!

- What movie did you guys watch? – Bella said mildly curious. She was still upset, but the comment about him imaging her the whole time really got to her.

- My Love For You Is Beyond Measure – Edward said, rolling his eyes.

- You are kidding right? – She was giggling now. A faint blush still on her cheeks. Edward couldn't stop thinking how prettier she was than all those girls who were bothering him yesterday at the chess marathon.

- I wish I were… - he said, laughing along. Now they were ok again. – And about the Jasper thing… I want to tell you that won't tell your father. I know you and you are really smart and if you want to kiss him, you must be right because you are always right. – He said it all very quickly while staring at his shoelaces. He usually didn't blush, but now he could feel his cheeks burning.

- It's okay. I'm not… er… kissing Jasper. – Now has her turn to stare at shoelaces. She was turning a tomato, and Renee, who was watching from the door, couldn't stop wondering what the hell they were talking about that got them both so interested in watching the floor.

- You're not? Really? – He didn't know why, but the thought of Bella with Jasper really bothered him. - He must be really dumb if he doesn't want to kiss you, because, you know… you always brush your teeth and you… floss and all that.

- Yeah… - Bella didn't know why she had to floss so much, but Edward did, so she did as well. – I don't want him to kiss me either…. He… hum.. has a motorcycle and I don't really like motorcycles. – She was now watching an ant carrying a piece of leaf around her tattered red Converse.

- So… Do you want to go watch The Doom of The Earth with me? Thursday I heard some guys at the theater talking about how life-like the zombies were…- Edward was still embarrassed, but extremely relieved that Bella didn't want Jasper after all.

- Sure! Let's just go to your house give your mom the cake my mom made and then we can go… - The twenty hours she spent fighting with Edward were the worst of Bella's life. She was glad she had her best friend back.

- 'Kay – said Edward taking Bella's hand. She was looking at the floor in embarrassment, so he didn't see the faint smile on her face. 

Edward could recognize that little crease between her brows as one she had when deep in thought. Trying to start conversation, he stopped on the path through the small forest that separated Bella's house from his.

- Why are you so quie…

- I need to talk to y… - they said at the same time.

- I need to talk to you. – Bella said hesitantly, while Edward watched her with interest.

- Sure. You can talk to me about anything. – he said expectantly.

- I... – she said while walking in his direction. – I really… - she stopped right in from of him with a terrified expression on her face.

Out of the blue, Bella lunged at him and pressed her lips to his. Still as a statue and with his eyes wide open, Edward stood there holding awkwardly the plate with the delicious carrot cake Renee gave to him. He was trying to figure out if Bella was really, really kissing him. It couldn't be true, could it? Because of the lack of reaction from his part, Bella backed out completely humiliated. Noticing the hurt in her eyes, Edward started talking to her. Things she couldn't hear above the sound of her blood running through her head so fast that was making her dizzy.

- I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that… I'm sorry! – she mumbled repeatedly, tears she hadn't noticed running through her red cheeks. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she said: - It's just that I like you and I don't want you with a dumb cheerleader and I really, really, really wanted to kiss you but then you kissed Tanya, but actually you didn't, and I was so happy. And I thought that maybe you would like me to kiss you because I floss and I know you think it's important that a girl flosses, so you wouldn't be grossed out that I kissed you or anything… - while hearing her frenetic speech, Edward carefully put the platter with the cake on the floor besides a tree and took a step in her direction.

- I'm glad you floss because I really like you too and I don't want you with a dumb motorcyclist because I want you with me. Not that Jasper is dumb or anything, because I don't know him very well, but I want you to kiss me and not him.

His cheeks were flaming, but he refused to look down. Green eyes fixated on teary brown ones, he stalked to her and planted his lips on hers. They stood in that position for a while, eyes closed, not quite sure about what to do next. Bella, emboldened by his speech, put her hand on his messy copper hair, entwining her fingers in his beautiful locks. Wanting to get closer to her and end with that weird arch position they were in, he put his hands on her waist and dragged her closer. In a typical Bella move, she stumbled a little and opened her eyes. Sensing the movement, he opened his as well. They unglued their lips with a smile and looked at each other awkwardly, still embracing.

- Ok. – said Bella, still feelling his chapped lips against hers and butterflies in her stomach.

- 'Kay. – smiled Edward, strawberry chapstick making his mouth gleam.

Angling their head, first to the same side, then one side each, they kissed again. Edward put the tip of his tongue on Bella's lips, entranced by the flavor. Surprised, she opened her mouth to take in a breath. That is how they accidentally, but not so accidentally, initiated their very first french kiss. Edward wouldn't admit it to you, but he knew all about its theory, the areas that were sexually aroused and often pictured him and Bella doing it. What really surprised him was how much better it really was. Bella's mouth tasted like strawberry and mint and was oh, so soft! Meanwhile, the only thing Bella could think of, between her little moans of pleasure, was "Thank God I flossed!".

* * *

**A/N: **

As you may have noticed, English is not my first language, so there may have been typos and mistakes. Criticism is welcomed and if you would like to beta it for me, I would really appreciate.

In the original paper for my class, I stopped the story right when they go get the cake, because one of the points of the dialogue experiment is not basing the story on description (yes, I think I failed in that question), but as a fanfiction, I wanted to add a little bit more, so that's why the last part is a bit different from the rest.


End file.
